Vida Nueva
by observador Daam
Summary: Ella lo era todo para el y si esta era su elección lo único que podía hacer era proteger su legado... Esta sería su nueva misión y no fallaría. Lo se soy muy malo con los summary y los titulos. Advertencia: contiene ZaTr, antiZaTr, DaTr y hasta ZaDr ¿Que como es eso? pues pasen, lean y juzguen los invitó.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quisiera mandar un muy cordial saludo a una cierta personita quien me motivo a escribir este fic ya que sin su constante apoyo y bellas palabras este nunca hubiera salido del tintero.

A su ves este fic esta dedicado a todos los amantes del ZaTr, espero sinceramente disfruten el leerlo como un servidor en escribirlo.

A todos ustedes mil gracias.

Disclairmer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es propiedad del Sr. J. Vasquez y Nickelodeon y este es un humilde intento de fanfic sin animo o intención de lucro alguno.

* * *

_"Porque las lágrimas derramadas en la soledad son las mas sinceras"_

\- ^w^ -

Capitulo 1

La luz al final del túnel.

Era una noche tranquila, no había ni una sola nube en aquel obscuro cielo, las estrellas brillaban como nunca y la luz de una luna llena color níveo bañaba aquella ciudad sin nombre.

Pero en una solitaria casa de aspecto extraño una desdichada criatura lamenta sus decisiones en silencio, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto eso no lo hacia feliz ni un poco, de hecho solo aumenta su dolor y su pena pues sabe lo que pronto vendrá. Gir y Minialce estaban abajo en una nueva seccion del laboratorio junto con Mimi y su computadora revisando las instalaciones y asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo y en orden por lo que Zim tenia la sala para el solo, ahí sentado en el sofá el pequeño Irken contemplaba con gran tristeza y pesar una de tantas fotografías que atesoraba como sus bienes mas preciados, en esta en particular aparecían Tak y el sin sus disfraces abrasados y muy sonrientes con sus mejillas cubiertas de dulces como si fueran dos pequeños smeets.

Podía sentir como su corazón alienijena se desgarraba al recordar aquella noche ya que esa fue la ultima ves en que la escucho reír alegremente totalmente ajena a los microscópicos cambios que en su interior se llevaban a cabo.

Zim: Valla que nos divertimos mucho aquella noche ¿no linda? - dijo al ver la imagen de su amada con una nudo en su garganta intentando contener su llanto mientras su mente lo transportaba a un tiempo en que todo era diferente.

_**Flasback.**_

Zim: ¿lista? - dijo el con una gran sonrisa hacia su compañera.

Tak: No puedo creer que me hayas convencido de esto - contesto ella un tanto nerviosa de estar en plena calle sin su disfraz al igual que Zim.

Zim: Solo recuerda como lo practicamos y todo saldrá bien.

Tak: Ok - contesto ella con su característico aplomo - ¡vamos por ellos!

Zir: Excelente ¡Gir, toca el timbre!

Un momento después la puerta de una casa se habré y una horrible y obesa humana disfrazada de Sailor Moon Jupiter sale con un gran tazón de dulces y caramelos en sus manos.

¡Oh pero que par de linduras! ¿y que se suponen que son?

Zim y Tak (al unisono): ¡SOMOS INVASORES ALIENIGENAS Y SI NO NOS ENTREGAS LOS DULCES SERAS DESTRUIDA PATETICA HUMANA! - extendiendo frente a ellos dos grandes bolsas con el emblema del imperio Irken mientras que un cañón desintegrador salia de sus respectivos Pak's.

¡Pero que hermosos niños! ¡y que buenos disfraces! Haber estos son para ti pequeñin - vaciando la mitad del tazón de dulces el la bolsa de Zim - y estos para ti preciosa - vaciando el resto del tazón en la bolsa de Tak.

Tak: Muchas gracias amable señora, cuando conquistemos este mundo le prometo que su muerte sera rápida e indolora - haciendo una pequeña reverencia con el faldón de su uniforme y guardando el cañón en su Pak.

¡Pero que preciosa! toma una bolsa de paletas extra - para luego pellizcarle cariñosamente una mejilla.

¡Que se diviertan! ¡Feliz noche de brujas! - dijo la mujer al cerrar la puerta.

Tak: ¡No puedo creerlo! - dijo hemocionada al ver la cantidad de caramelos en su bolsa - ¡le dijimos la verdad y nos creyó larvas humanas hahaha!

Zim: ¡Hey! ¡¿porque a Zim no le dieron dulces extra?!

Tak: ¿No la escuchaste? me dio dulces extra porque soy _pre-cio-sa _"pequeñin" - dijo divertida mientras sacaba una paleta de su bolsa.

Zim ve su bolsa, después ve a Tak, luego a la casa de la señora y tras repetir esto un par de veces mas entrecierra sus ojos y grita indignado.

Zim: **¡¿ACASO ESTA APESTOSA HUMANA INSINÚA QUE ZIM ES FEO?!** \- entonces el cañón de su Pak emite un agudo sonido al cargarse y prepararse para volar en pedazos la casa frente a el.

Tak: No Zim, no, respeta el trato, tu mismo lo dijiste "si nos dan golosinas no los destruimos" - recordó la fémina mientras alejaba a Zim de aquella casa.

Después de gruñir en voz baja Zim desactiva su cañón y lo guarda en su Pak, - Zim no es feo - dijo para luego caminar junto a Tak por la acera.

Tak: Claro que no, Zim es un Irken muy especial, uno con un gran corazón y de ninguna manera eres feo, tal ves algo torpe y neurótico pero nunca feo - dijo ella al tomarlo del brazo y darle un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Zim: Hump... Tu siempre sabes como levantarme el animo - contestó el al verla a los ojos con una amplia y tímida sonrisa.

Tak: Por algo soy tu pareja - para luego darle otro dulce beso en los labios - sabes, esto del exilio y fingir nuestras muertes no esta tan mal - dijo al ver como Gir y Mimi perseguían a un grupo de niños para quitarles sus caramelos.

Zim: No contigo aquí... a mi lado - apretando cariñosamente la mano de Tak y haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco.

Tak: Que tierno... ¡Ven vamos por la siguiente casa!

Zim: Bien vamos ¡pero más vale que esta ves haya golosinas extra para Zim! ¡O SI NO LOS HUMANOS **SUFRIRAN MI IRA!**

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Aquella noche el la había convencido de salir a la calle y exigir dulces a los humanos a cambio de no destruirlos sabiendo que nadie los tomaría por lo que en realidad eran.

Gruesas gotas caían por sus mejillas de solo recordar aquella noche... la extrañaba... Por Irk que la extrañaba con toda el alma, sin ella a su lado se sentía vacío y miserable.

Hacia más de 5 años desde que ella habia regresado a la Tierra al ser exiliada por sus lideres por no cumplir su promesa de un planeta lleno de golosinas, y en aquel entonces eran rivales declarados a muerte.

Y fue en una noche que una de sus tontas discusiones degenero en una encarnizada batalla.

Y en su mutua persecución fueron a parar al bosque y fue a las faldas de una colina que sin sus respectivos disfraces se trabaron en salvaje combate como solo su raza sabe hacerlo decididos a destruirse mutuamente o a morir en el intento.

Ráfagas de disparos láser iban y venían de ambas direcciones y las explociones de sus granadas de plasma resonaban entre los arboles al ser derribados mientras la sangre de ambos combatientes teñía la tierra bajo sus botas.

Cuando las municiones se agotaron cargaron el uno contra el otro profiriendo sonoros gritos de guerra en su lengua natal, las extremidades bionicas eran husadas como lanzas al intentar empalar al contrario y las chispas y astillas metálicas volaban en todas direcciones haciéndose añicos al chocar unas contra otras, derrivos y patadas, puño contra garra, huesos rotos, carne lacerada y sangre salpicando las rocas de alrededor.

Tan centrados estaban en su pequeño armagedon que no vieron como obscuras nubes se arremolinaban en el cielo y los rayos y centellas caían golpeando el suelo con furia como si hubiesen despertado a algún dios del averno y este ya se hubiera hartado de esos dos.

No fue hasta que la tormenta los sorprendió y el dolor del agua corroyendo sus cuerpos los obligo a parar su disputa, en su desesperación por encontrar un refugio ambos dieron con una apartada y solitaria cueva.

Y fue en esa cueva que iluminados por los relámpagos vieron en el otro todo el daño que se habían causado y entonces comprendieron el sin sentido de sus acciones. Ambos fueron degradados, ambos eran exiliados, ambos eran defectuosos y ambos estaban confinados en un mundo lleno de enemigos... y no tenían a quien mas recurrir... solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Durante tres días con sus noches la tormenta bramo con furia, impidiendo cualquier escape o ayuda del exterior, el que paso en esa cueva solo ellos lo supieron, pero al amanecer del cuarto día cuando la tormenta amainó dos individuos se divisaron en el umbral de aquella cueva mientras el cálido sol de la mañana iluminaba sus rostros y sus ensangrentadas ropas echas jirones.

Sus lideres los odiaban, sus congéneres los repudiaban y todo un imperio los deseaba ver muertos... y si eso querían ¿quienes eran ellos para contradecirlos?

Fue así como cortaron todo contacto con el Imperio y el universo, simularon la autodestruccion de sus bases y modificaron sus Pak's para que dejaran de emitir señales de vida.

Y así comenzaron los mas maravillosos años de sus vidas. Cenas en lujosos restaurantes, noches de bailes en algún lejano país, largas caminatas por el parque tomados de la mano, viajes en Voot por todo el globo o simplemente haciendo el amor con pasión desenfrenada durante toda la noche hasta quedar exhaustos para luego dormir abrazados y despertar hasta el medio día los fines de semana con marcas de dientes, profundos rasguños y el nombre de Tak grabado en su pecho por las garras de su amada. Por algun tiempo fue como un sueño hecho realidad, pero para fortuna o desgracia tarde o temprano todos devemos despertar.

Tak decia que si, Zim decia que no, la ex soldado intentaba husar la logica, el ex invasor solo hacia gala de su terquedad, los dos se veian a los ojos intentando convencer al otro de hacer lo mejor para ellos y lo que empezo como una tranquila charla termino por transformarse en una acalorada discucion, Zim exigia mas tiempo para encontrar alguna solucion a sus problemas pero tiempo era lo que menos tenian, Tak estaba pasando por una serie de cambios que ni ella misma podia controlar y el unico culpable de todo era Zim.

_**Flashback**_

La puerta principal se habre de golpe y Tak sale de esta con paso acelerado atravesando el campo de gnomos.

Zim: ¡Tak! ¡maldicion solo dame mas tiempo, yo se que puedo solucionarlo! - corriendo detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla y sujetando su hombro haciendo que se detenga en seco.

Tak: ¿Es que no lo entiendes?... - dijo sollozando la Irken - no puedes solucionarlo... ya... ya tome mi decisión - concluyó con firmeza al recobrar la compostura sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Zim: Tak... por favor... yo..

Tak: No hay nada mas que decir... adiós Zim... me voy... con Dib.

Después de decir esto sin emoción alguna en sus palabras siguió su camino sin voltear atrás hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Hacía ya casi seis meses de esa terrible noche y solo los primeros días Zim se mantuvo alejado tal como Tak se lo había pedido pues ella no quería que el arruinara su oportunidad con Dib. Pero igual no paso mucho tiempo para que Zim comenzará a espiarlos.

_**Flashback**_

El verlos sentados juntos en aquella banca del parque donde ella y Zim solía ver el atardecer lo llenaba de rabia y el hecho de que ella le sonriera a el solo intensificaba su ira. Durante 3 meses Zim los siguió a todas partes, al cine, a la feria, al parque, todo el tiempo tomados de las manos eso le partía el alma a tal punto que cuando llegaba a su base descargaba toda su colera y frustración contra su sujeto de pruebas Nick, al cual golpeaba salvajemente y torturaba sin piedad hasta el cansancio solo para terminar metiendolo en una cápsula medica para regenerar sus heridas y que estuviera listo para la golpiza del día siguiente.

Pero fue una noche que con su disfraz puesto los siguió hasta la base de Tak y su ira termino por casi reventarle su squidly-spooch. Al ver por una ventana vio como Dib besaba con pasión los labios de Tak que se encontraba sin su disfras, la fémina paresia aver sido tomada por sorpresa ya que tenia sus ojos abiertos y sus manos en alto pero lentamente comenzó a cerrarlos y a acariciar la negra cabellera del humano con sus garras devolviéndole el beso.

La rabia comenzó a cegar su juicio, sentía como sus propias garras se hundían en las palmas de sus manos y la ira se agolpaba en su garganta amenazando con aplastar su tubo de ruido.

Lento pero con paso firme y decidido el Irken camino hasta la puerta de la base y de no ser por que aquella puerta pertenecía a la dueña de su vida la hubiera tirado a patadas, en ves de eso solo la golpeo con su puño hasta casi arrancarla de sus bisagras.

Cuando la puerta se abrió el humano Dib se hallaba del otro lado mirándolo hacia abajo de forma despectiva y con una sonrisa llena de soberbia.

Mientras que los Irkens aun conservaban su misma estatura el humano había crecido hasta convertirse en un alto y apuesto joven de 18 años con musculatura bien definida, espalda ancha, facciones afilafas y una cabeza aun mas grande por imposible que pudiera ser desafiando toda ley de la lógica y la física.

Dib: Ah, eres tu ¿que quieres aqui Zim? Tak no desea verte - dijo con disgusto y dando un paso al frente para remarcar su altura ante el pequeño Irken.

La rabia de Zim era palpable en el ambiente, ¿Quien se creía este REPUGNANTE GUSANO-HUMANO para húsar ese tono ante el PODEROSO ZIM? EL se había enfrentado a VERDADEROS monstruos mil veces mas grandes y mas peligrosos que esta PATÉTICA BOLSA DE CARNE, EL había sido el ORGULLOSO autor de innumerables ATROCIDADES en contra de muchas razas alienígenas incluida la suya, EL era un AUTENTICO GUERRERO, entrenado y suelto en el universo con la única finalidad de MATAR, DESTRUIR y sembrar la MISERIA Y LA RUINA ENTRE SUS ENEMIGOS.

Podría atravesarlo con una de sus extremidades bionicas y partirlo en dos, arrancarle esa horrenda y grotesca cabezota suya o sencillamente hundir sus garras en su pecho desprender sus costillas y arrancarle su ASQUEROSO corazon. Y cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra el humano para sacarle los ojos la calmada voz de su amada lo detuvo en seco.

Tak: ¿Zim? - aparesiendo detrás de Dib con su disfraz activado.

Una palabra suya era suficiente para aplacar la tempestad o desatar el infierno y para el ex invasor el oír su nombre provenir de aquellos labios lo era todo en el universo.

Tak: ¿Q-que haces aquí Zim? - cuestiono la fémina haciendo a un lado a Dib.

Zim: Tak, yo... necesito hablar contiguo.

Tak solo soltó un leve suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba con su cabeza.

Dib: Que no entiendes Zim que ella..

Tak: Dib.. por favor, no hay problema, mira.. te veo mañana ¿si? tengo algo que arreglar con Zim - dijo la Irken tomando su mano para llamar su atención.

Dib solo levanto su mano para besar la mano de la fémina y sonreirle amablemente. La voz de Tak no solo demandaba atención, también exigía obediencia.

Dib: Esta bien, si así lo deseas - para luego despedirse de la chica con un suave beso en los labios - hasta mañana.

El humano salio de la casa sin siquiera decirle nada a Zim o hacer contacto visual con el ignorándolo por completo, algo que el Irken odiaba... cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca y gritarle algo Tak lo detuvo.

Tak: Ni se te ocurra - dijo al tomarlo del hombro.

Zim: Esta bien... - dijo el agachando su cabeza de forma sumisa.

Tak: Mira... solo, pasa antes de que me arrepienta.

Cuando la puerta se cerro detrás de el Tak inmediatamente lo encaro.

Tak: ¿Que es lo que quieres Zim? - dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

Zim solo abría y cerraba la boca intentando articular algo coherente, quería decirle tantas cosas pero finalmente solo dijo una sola palabra.

Zim: Vuelve.

Tak: Sabes que eso no es posible ¡diablos Zim! ya lo habíamos hablado - dijo ella entornando los ojos con un gesto de desesperación.

Zim: Por favor Tak, vuelve con Zim... Zim es el indicado ¡Zim puede hacerlo! por favor, no le niegues esto a Zim - suplicaba el Irken como si lo hiciera por su vida.

Tak lo miraba fijamente intentando mantenerse firme, por su mente pasaban tantas cosas a la ves y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, podía sentirlo dentro de ella y si el tarado de Zim no se marchaba ahora terminaría por hacer algo imperdonable para ella.

Tak: Zim - dijo calmadamente mientras tragaba duro - ¿Tu... aun me amas?

El Irken no podía creer lo que le preguntaba, ¡el estaba dispuesto a morir en sus manos!

Zim: Zim siempre te ha amado y siempre lo hará. - dijo mientras posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Tak.

Tak: Pues, si tanto me amas... - dijo ella mientras retiraba las manos de Zim de sus hombros - por favor, respeta mi decisión... yo ya elegí a Dib. - dijo con aparente frialdad y clavando su mirada en sus ojos.

Zim: ¡¿EL DIB?! - grito con rabia el ex invasor.

Zim: ¡¿Ese DESPRECIABLE HUMANO?!

Tak: ¡Si! ¡Ese despreciable humano!

Zim: ¡Cometes un GRAN error Tak! ¡Un GRAN ERROR!

Tak: ¡Pues ese es mi problema!

Zim: ¡Te digo que es una PESIMA elección!

Tak: ¡Y ESA decision es solo MIA! ¡No tuya Zim!

Zim: ¡Te aseguro que cuando llegue el momento saldrá huyendo como el PATETICO Y REPUGNANTE MONO-HUMANO QUE ES! ¡EL NO ES DIGNO DE TAL HONOR! ¡EL UNICO DIGNO ES ZIM!

Tak: ¡PUES PREFIERO MIL VECES QUE SEA ESE REPUGNANTE Y ASQUEROSO HUMANO ANTES QUE SEAS TU!

Tak: ¡AHORA SAL DE MI CASA! - le grito mientras lo empujaba fuera de su hogar haciendolo caer en la banqueta - ¡LARGATE Y NUNCA VUELVAS! - para después azotar la puerta.

Y al ver como aquella puerta se cerraba todo su mundo se volvió cenizas.

Ella ya había hecho su elección.

_**Fin del flashback.**_

Sentía su pecho frío y húmedo por las lágrimas que habían empapado sus ropas y que corrían por su rostro sin control alguno, levanto su cabeza y tras cerrar con fuerza sus párpados intento pronunciar su nombre pero el nudo en su garganta solo le permitió soltar un ahogado quejido.

Y lo que mas le dolía era que ella estaba en el mismo planeta, en la misma ciudad, en su misma calle, tan cerca y con tantas cosas que decirle y sin poder verla.

La extrañaba... por Irk que la extrañaba con toda el alma... y eso, lo estaba matando.

Y cual cruel broma del destino, en ese momento una aterrorizada voz se escucho del otro lado de su puerta seguida de unos desesperados golpes implorando ayuda.

Esa voz... ¡ESA DESPRECIABLE VOZ! El sabia muy bien de quien se trataba, y casi de inmediato los músculos de su cara se contrajeron llenos de rabia mostrando sus dientes mientras sus antenas se plegaban sobre su craneo en un gesto hostil.

De un salto abandono su sillón para encararse hacia su puerta, su respiracion se volvio profunda y pezada, podia sentir como el mas sincero odio corria por sus venas al escuchar aquella voz clamando su nombre llena de panico. Avanzo con decision sin importarle no llevar puesto su disfraz y casi aplasto la perilla de la puerta al girarla con su mano, y cuando abrio la puerta ahi estaba el mirandolo con ojos desorvitados a través de sus anteojos.

Zim: **Dib** \- exclamo con todo su odio reservado solo para ese humano.

Lo vio fijamente a los ojos por un largo rato, el humano se veia asustado abria y cerraba su boca constantemente mientras que con su mano izquierda señalaba hacia la calle con desesperacion, el que decia era algo que no le importaba a Zim, sencillamente no podia escucharlo por la ira que sentia de solo verlo.

Entoces el humano tal ves al darce cuenta que el alien no parecia escucharlo cometio la mayor imprudencia de su vida. Se atrevio sujetar su hombro y sacudirlo con fuerza.

Y aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso... Habia hecho enfurecer a un miembro de la Elite Irken... Había provocado la ira de un Invasor.

Zim sujeto la muñeca del Dib con tal fuerza que pudo sentir como los deviles huesos del humano se rompian bajo su despiadado agarre, despues con su otra mano lo tomo por el cinturon y de un solido movimiento lo arrojo vielontamente hacia el interior de su base haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared para luego caer torpemente sobre una pequeña mesa

Tenia al humano a su merced, no mas disfraces, no mas elaborados planes, no mas juegos... El instinto asesino de Zim habia aflorado. Era hora de aplastar esa horrenda cabezota.

El Irken avanzo de forma amenazante y cada uno de sus pasos era como un clavo mas para el ataud del humano. Lentamente sus extremidades bionicas salieron de su Pak emitiendo un siniestro sonido metalico al erguirse sobre su dueño mientras las puntas de estas se habrian hasta tomar forma de folosas garras mecanicas de tres dedos.

Cuando Dib intento ponerse en pie Zim salto sobre el sujetando cada uno de sus miembros con sus extremidades roboticas dejandolo indefenzo y crucificado sobre el suelo.

Lentamente el alíen acerco su cara a la del humano para que viera su propia exprecion de terror reflejado en los ojos magenta de su verdugo. Lo iba a abrir en canal como si se tratase de un pescado con sus propias garras, lo haría lentamente y por Irk que lo iba a disfrutar.

Pero justo en ese momento sus antenas detectaron algo en el ambiente, era un aroma dulce, una fragancia que le traia mil y un recuerdos de absoluta felicidad, era el aroma del cariño, la delicadeza y la ternura que se escondian tras una mascara de demonio... era el aroma de su dueña y señora.

Cerro sus ojos para concentrarse en el origen de aquel aroma y de inmediato los apéndices sobre su cabeza comenzaron a rastrear aquella fragancia moviendose casi con voluntad propia hacia todas direcciones hasta que se toparon con el rostro del ahora confundido humano sobre el cual empezaron restregarse y a golpetear ansiosamente hasta decender por su cuello y quedarse congeladas al posarse sobre su hombro derecho, de ahi provenia el aroma de Tak.

Cuando Zim abrió sus ojos se percato del pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto al dejarse cegar por la ira.

El hombro derecho del humano estaba bañado en sangre, no traía puesta su característica gabardina negra, y su playera azul mostraba algunas roturas sobre el pecho y en especial sobre su ensangrentado hombro.

Al rasgar la ropa del humano para examinar la herida se topo con una serie de marcas en forma de media luna, se trataba de una mordida, una que perfectamente podría pasar por la de un tiburón pues había sido hecha con tal fuerza que había cortado piel, carne y tendones hasta topar con hueso, pero Zim la reconoció de inmediato como una de las amorosas caricias de Tak ya que el solía despertar con esas mismas muestras de afecto, pero había algo inusual en esta, en medio de la mordida se hallaba lo que paresia ser un pinchazo y de este una oleosa substancia color purpura manaba lentamente despidiendo el aroma saturado de las feromonas de Tak.

Y entonces los orbes magenta de Zim se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, lo que tanto habia temído y a la ves ansiado por los últimos 6 meses al fin ya estaba sucediendo.

El momento había llegado.

* * *

Bueno para concluir quisiera aclarar un par de cosas: en primera esto se suponía que seria un One Shot pero termine por emocionarme escribiendo de mas así que decidí hacer un mini fic de dos o tal ves tres capítulos (no estoy muy seguro si en realidad se va a llevar a cabo el tercero así que no prometo nada).

Segundo este es mi segundo fic en la vida y para rematar es un ZaTr (o intento de) así que francamente no se si quedo del todo bien, por favor si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia soy todo oídos porque escritor no soy, así que los invito a jusgar y a comentar.

Tercero este fic esta inspirado en una extraña y perturbadora mezcla de un programa de Discovry Chanel, la película Alíen el octavo pasajero (un clásico que amo) y uno de mis episodios favoritos de Invader Zim que supongo ya se imajinaran cual es.

Por ultimo quisiera agradecer a tres talentosos escritores que marcaron un antes y un después en un momento de la vida de un servidor.

Sr. Irken Rocks que gracias a su bello fic "La otra invasión" termine por enamorarme de esta pareja tan única, aunque aun no le perdono el haber matado a Tak al final, solo me queda esperar que en algún momento se reintegre a la trama en alguna secuela.

Srita. Mimi Aelita siempre estaré en deuda con usted por haberme dado mi primer review en el mundo de fanfic y por alentar a este humilde escritor amateur a seguir adelante y no dejar colgada la historia, muchísimas gracias.

Y Srita. Lágrimas Solitarias a usted por ser el carbón de la locomotora en mi cabeza, este fic es para usted espero lo disfrute.

A sus servicios

Observador Daam.


	2. Chapter 2 Camarada Zim

Se que no tengo perdón por haberme tardado tanto con este capitulo pero una serie de desastrorsos e infortunados incidentes (trabajo, estudio, exámenes y muchísimo mas trabajo) me han tenido muy ocupado así que sin mas entretenciones.. ¡Aqui vamos!

Advertencia.

Contenido ZaDr y ZaDf (o al menos eso intente)

Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así y francamente no se si quedo del todo bien así que me gustaría contar con cualquier opinion, queja o sugerencia para hacer un mejor trabajo en fics futuros.

Así que Damas y Caballeros amantes del ZaDr y ZaDf jusgen ¡O SUFRIRAN! (es broma, solo jusgen ^w^).

Disclairmer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es propiedad del Sr. J. Vasquez y Nickelodeon y este es un humilde intento de fanfic sin animo o intención de lucro alguno.

_Lo enemigos así como tus aliados los dictan los tiempos y las circunstancias._

_\- Anónimo -_

**Capitulo 2**

**Camarada Zim**

Y aquí estaba ante el, tembloroso, herido, sangrando, un paria entre los suyos. Su muñeca izquierda estaba destrozada gracias a el, su brazo derecho estaba inutilizado por la herida en su hombro que había seccionado musculo y ligamentos por igual y el veneno ya corría por sus venas. Tan frágil, tan indefenso, tan incapaz de comprender lo que había desatado, tan ignorante de lo que había puesto en marcha y ahora... ya era demasiado tarde.

En un principio solo fue un estorbo, una amenaza menor, una entrometida y patética criatura que siempre se interponía en sus planes de conquista y hacia cuanto estuviera a su alcance para mantener a salvo el mundo que lo vio nacer, un mundo que le aborrecía y lo tachaba de enfermo mental. Tan osado, tan decidido, tan entregado... Ahora entendía porque lo eligió, ahora entendía muy a su pesar que Tak no pudia haber hecho una mejor elección... Dib era el elegido, y como tal debía ser retribuido y honrado por Zim de la manera mas atenta y adecuada según las propias costumbres de la raza humana.

Lentamente tomo su atemorizado rostro entre sus garras, mismas con que planeaba descuartizarlo hace apenas unos instantes y de la forma mas gentil retiro sus anteojos para después darle la mas grande muestra de afecto que tenían los humanos. Zim acerco su rostro al de Dib y lo beso en los labios.

Dib estaba anonadado no podía moverse, en parte por el dolor de sus heridas y en parte porque su cuerpo estaba dejando de responderle. ¿en verdad esto estaba pasando? ¿en verdad Zim lo estaba besando? ¿su peor enemigo, su mas grande nemesis? Su mente hacia un increíble esfuerzo al intentar acomodar sus ideas así como darle alguna coherencia a los recientes sucesos acaecidos esta noche.

Después de un momento que pareció una eternidad Zim rompió el contacto quedando suspendido sobre Dib y una a una sus extremidades bionicas fueron liberando sus brazos y piernas.

Dib: Z..zi..

Zim: No hables Dib, debemos atender tus heridas o si no... no sobrevivirás a esta noche.

¿Dib? ¿solo... Dib? ¿donde estaba el "patética criatura", el "despreciable" o el "gusano humano"? Dib estaba muy confundido por el repentino cambio de actitud del Irken, solo hace unos segundos podría jurar que Zim iba a matarlo, podría jurar que vio la locura y las ansias de demencia homicida en los orbes carmesí del alienígena, pero ahora su mirada era totalmente distinta a la de hace unos momentos. Sus ojos se habían entornado, los músculos de su cara suavizado y sus verdes labios ya no mostraban sus afilados dientes, por el contrario ahora mostraban una expresión que jamas había visto en el rostro del ex invasor, una expresión que muy pocos seres le habían dedicado en toda su solitaria existencia. Una genuina sonrisa de puro afectó.

De la forma mas delicada que pudo Zim huso sus extremidades bionicas para improvisar una camilla y mover a Dib hacia el centro de la sala.

Zim: Computadora llevamos a la sección médica del laboratorio.

Cuando escucho esto, Dib fijo su confundida mirada en Zim y si bien se sentía aliviado de que el ex invasor no le hubiera hecho mas daño no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿porque lo estaba ayudando? ¿debia confiar en el? ¿acaso el sabia lo que estaba pasando? ¿deberia contarle.. lo que le paso a Tak?

Dib intento nuevamente hablar pero su mandíbula no se habrio, intento gritar pero ningún sonido salio de su boca, intento levantarse o hacer cualquier cosa pero su cuerpo no respondió, se sentía pesado y tieso. Y justo cuando empezaba a caer presa del pánico una pequeña garra se poso sobre su pecho.

Zim: Tranquilo Dib, todo estará bien, pronto podrás volver a húsar tus extremidades solo.. mantente despierto y no cierres tus ojos.

Y con esas palabras el suelo de centro de la sala comenzó a descender transportando a ambos hacia las entrañas de la base subterránea. Mientras tanto afuera en la oscuridad, oculta en los arbustos, una encorvada criatura observaba una extraña casa en completo silencio y sus ojos brillaron de forma espectral al detectar en el aire el rastro de su objetivo.

Ya en el interior de la base, Dib desperto en una camilla y la sensibilidad en su cuerpo comenzaba a volver. No sabía en que momento había quedado inconsciente o durante cuanto tiempo estuvo asi, poco a poco comenzó a recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo y cuando por fin pudo sentarse lo primero que vio fue al alienígena de ojos magenta metiendo toda clase de.. "cosas" en lo que parecían ser alguna clase de maletas.

Dib: ¿que haces Zim? - pregunto el joven al incorporarse.

Zim: Me preparo, este lugar no es seguro, tengo que llevarte a una nueva locación en donde puedas estar a salvo.

Dib intuyó que el alíen sabia o como mínimo sospechaba lo que había pasado y eso lo alarmó, debía ser cauteloso con lo que dijera frente a Zim, miro a su alrededor y no reconoció el lugar tal vez se tratara de alguna parte de la base donde no había estado antes (aunque había entrado de forma furtiva en algunas ocasiones) de repente vio algo que lo dejo paralizado. En una especie de tanque transparente había un cuerpo humano desnudo flotando en alguna clase de liquido verde y cuando se acerco para verlo mejor una sensación de espanto recorrió su espina dorsal. Se trataba de un perfecto clon suyo, cada lunar, cada marca, su corte de cabello, el tamaño de su cabeza incluso tenia esa diminuta cicatriz en su mano izquierda que se hizo cuando era un niño mucho antes de conocer a Zim.

Dib: ¿Zim? ¿que es.. esto? - pregunto el joven señalando al tubo que contenía su clon.

Zim: ¿Eh? ah eso, es un señuelo que prepare para esta ocasión por si se complicaban las cosas.

Dib: ¿Como que para esta ocasión? espera ¿tu sabes lo que esta pasando?

El Irken cerro la ultima maleta y agacho su cabeza con pesadez, el sabia perfectamente bien lo que estaba pasando, lo había estado esperando por 6 meses y para su alegría y desgracia al fin estaba sucediendo.

Zim: Yo se bien lo que esta sucediendo Dib.

Dib: No Zim, tu no tienes ni idea de lo que..

Zim: Se muy bien que esta noche estuviste con Tak.

Aquello dejo helado y sin respuestas a Dib y por un momento temió que el Irken se tornara violento.

Dib: Zim.. yo..

Zim: Dib no quiero saber.. que o como lo... hicieron.. solo quiero saber una cosa.. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que Tak te mordió?

El humano no sabia si responder o no a esa pregunta, después de recordar lo que le paso a Tak tenia miedo del como reaccionaría Zim pero aun así respondió.

Dib: hace como dos horas, tal vez mas, no lo se.

Zim se quedo un momento pensativo como si estuviera cavilando algo.

Zim: Bien eso nos da algo de tiempo.

¿De que estaba hablando Zim ahora? Una mirada de sospecha apareció en el rostro del humano. El ya había tenido un altercado con otra alíen esa misma noche y casi le cuesta un brazo y la vida. Cuando alzo su mano para acomodar sus anteojos Dib se percato de que su muñeca izquierda ya no estaba rota, aun llevaba su playera hecha jirones y su hombro derecho estaba todo cubierto por un gran parche color purpura y aunque ya no le dolia aun seguía oliendo raro y no podía mover su brazo derecho.

Dib: Zim.. ¿tu? ¿en que momento..

Zim: Cuando bajábamos por el elevador caíste inconsciente - contento el Irken anticipándose a la pregunta de Dib - tu muñeca no fue ningún problema al repararla pero tu hombro.. bueno, no puedo repararlo ahora.

Dib: ¿Quieres decir que..

Zim: Escucha Dib eso no importa, justo ahora eres lo mas preciado para Zim y hasta que no estés en un lugar seguro corres un gran peligro por eso tengo que sacarte de aquí.

¿Lo mas preciado para Zim?... Esto era totalmente nuevo para Dib, jamas había escuchado al Irken hablar así, ni mucho menos que mostrara preocupación por su persona. Si bien ellos habían acordado una tregua hace algunos años cuando el se entero del exilio del Irken, y aunque este ya no intentaba conquistar la tierra y el exponerlo, eso no los convertía precisamente en los mejores amigos del mundo. Dib aun tenia demasiadas dudas y no sabia si confiar en el Irken o no pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta la computadora comenzó a hacer sonar las alarmas.

****PELIGRO ALARMA DE INTRUSO****

¿Que demonios.. - el ex invasor enmudeció al ver en la pantalla de un monitor flotante la imagen de una extraña criatura en su sala. Sus extremidades eran largas y delgadas con garras color ébano saliendo de cada punta de sus dedos, los restos hechos jirones de lo que una vez fue un vestido blanco colgaban del famélico cuerpo del extraño ser, su boca estaba exageradamente abierta mostrando unos afilados dientes mientras su lengua segmentada se movía casi como si de una serpiente se tratara y sus ojos brillaban con una luz propia dejando tras de si una estela de luz morada cuando se movía de aquí para haya al registrar frenéticamente la habitacion en busca de su objetivo. Solo el lunar en la mejilla izquierda y la interfaz en su cabeza delataban la identidad de aquella retorcida criatura.

Zim: Bienvenida a casa linda.

P-por Mercurio... ¡ES TAK! - aun a pesar de que estaban a decenas de metros bajo tierra aquel grito de pánico de Dib fue escuchado por la ahora bestial Irken que de inmediato clavo sus garras en el suelo de la sala para despues habrir un agujero sin aparente esfuerzo e introducirse bramando un rugido que hizo estremecer la base por completo.

Zim: ¡No, no, no! ¡aun no! ¡computadora, inicia protocolo de cierre de emergencia, sella la seccion de criogenia en el laboratorio y que Gir y el resto no salgan de ahí!

Computadora: Como ordene Amo, iniciando protocolo de cierre y contención.

Una serie de portazos y escotillas cerrándose se oyeron por toda la base mientras Zim tecleaba frenéticamente una serie de comandos en el teclado de uno de los monitores.

¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡tenemos que salir de aquí AHORA MISMO ZIM! - de pronto un fuerte estruendo resonó a través de los ductos de ventilación silenciando los gritos de Dib.

Dib: ¿Que fue eso?

Zim: Computadora, inicia plan de emergencia N-V.

Computadora: Como ordene Amo, preparando cápsula criogenica de recuperación, empacando material quirúrgico y sistemas de soporte vital.

Dib: ¿Plan N-V?

Zim: Nueva Vida.

Dib: ¿Que?

Zim: Escucha Dib si Tak te atrapa antes de que llegues al lugar seguro o si destruye el laboratorio todo habrá sido en vano.

Dib: ¿Como que todo habrá sido en vano? ¿de que estas..

Zim: ¡No hay tiempo Dib! - mas golpes se oyeron por los ductos de ventilación - diablos, ya esta cerca, tengo que sacarte de aquí, toma en caso de que me quede atras esto te guiara al lugar seguro - mientras decía esto Zim saco un pad tactico Irken de su Pak para después colocarlo en el antebrazo izquierdo del humano - solo piensa en seguridad y esto te guiara - y casi por arte de magia el aparato proyecto un mapa holográfico tridimensional mostrando una ruta de escape.

Dib: ¡Espera! ¿a que te refieres con "si me quedo atrás"?

Zim: En el estado en el que ahora esta Tak es imposible razonar con ella - dijo el Irken mientras del techo descendía un brazo robotico entregándole una extraña arma de rayos - y no se detendrá ante nada ni.. ante nadie hasta alcanzar a su objetivo - concluyo el ex invasor al introducir un cargador de energía en el arma haciendo que esta emitiera un agudo zumbido al activarse.

Cuando Dib escucho esto ultimo no pudo evitar tragar duro sabia que el objetivo era el, no entendía exactamente el porque Tak se había convertido en un monstruo. Tal vez, cuando estuvo con ella en el bosque hace un par de horas antes hizo algo que no debío de haber hecho (aparte del hecho de haber intentado seducir a la alienígena y tener sexo con ella).

Dib: Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

Una fuerte explosión se escucho haciendo que de pronto toda la energía del lugar se cortara de golpe dejando la base a oscuras, después de un par de segundos las parpadeantes luces de emergencia de color rojas aparecieron en las paredes y el techo.

Zim: Hehehe eres buena linda, muuy buena.. ¡Muevete Dib! ¡o quieres que Tak nos encuentre! - bramó el ex invasor al tomar de la mano al joven para después salir corriendo por uno de los pasillos.

Dib: ¡¿Que acaba de pasar?!

Zim: ¡Tak destruyo el generador de energía principal! - contesto el Irken mientras seguía corriendo - ¡ahora la base esta operando con el generador de emergencia!

Dib: ¡¿Y ahora que hacemos?!

Zim: ¡Seguimos el plan! ¡hay que sacarte de aquí y llevarte a un sitio segúro!

El Irken y el humano corrían por los pasillos de la base en dirección al elevador que los llevaria hasta la superficie y Zim solo esperaba que aún estuviera operativo.

Cuando llegaron a este Zim llamo inmediatamente al elevador y cuando las puertas corredizas se abrieron el repentino ruido de una rejilla metálica golpeando el piso llamo la atención de ambos.

Por mero reflejo Zim se giro y en un movimiento fluido desplegó las extremidades bionicas de su Pak con las que se alzo del suelo al tiempo que apuntaba su arma hacia el frente.

Hola preciosa, cuanto tiempo - la monstruosa Irken no respondió al saludo del ex invasor, sobre el hombro del Zim Dib vio la retorcida silueta de Tak aun ataviada con los restos de su vestido blanco siendo iluminada por los destellos de las luces de emergencia

No la enfrentes.. vámonos - susurro el humano sobre el hombro del Irken mas sin embargo este no le respondió, en vez de eso Zim usó una de sus extremidades bionicas para empujar a Dib dentro del ascensor.

¡Elevador! ¡llevalo a la sala AHORA! - y lo ultimo que vio Dib fue el resplandor del arma de Zim al abrir fuego.

¡No! ¡ZIIIM! - para cuando el humano intento levantarse las puertas ya se habían cerrado - ¡NO, NO, NO! - el joven golpeaba con su puño las puertas del ascensor y a través de estas los gritos de batalla de Zim y los bestiales rugidos de Tak aun se escuchaban.

Poco a poco los gritos de los irkens se fueron silenciando conforme el ascensor subía a la superficie - ¡maldito tonto! - ellos eran enemigos, se habían intentado matar en muchas ocasiones, pero, cuando estaban en apuros siempre acudían el uno con el otro en busca de ayuda... y por mas patético que fuera para Dib, eso hacia del extraterrestre lo mas cercano a un amigo.. su único amigo - no tenias que hacerlo.

En la sala de una extraña casa un hueco en el suelo se abrió y un Dib arrodillado emergió de este. Se sentía extraño, sabia que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a marcharse sin Zim - ¿que debo hacer?

Debe ir al lugar seguro - la sintetizada voz se escucho por toda la habitación.

Dib: ¿Eh?

Computadora: Debe irse al sitio que le indico el Amo.

Dib: No, no puedo marcharme, Tak va a matarlo.

Computadora: Y si no se marcha ahora Tak también lo matara a usted.

Dib: Pero..

Computadora: El Amo se quedo para retener a la Srita. Tak y darle tiempo de escapar.. joven Dib no malgaste el esfuerzo de mi Amo, es muy importante que llegue sano y salvo al sitio seguro.

Tal vez solo se tratase de una inteligencia artificial, pero la Computadora de Zim hablaba con la verdad, si Zim se había quedado atrás para darle tiempo no debía desperdiciarlo.

Dib salio de la base con su mano izquierda sujetando su hombro herido y con paso dudoso llego hasta el centro de la rotonda frente a aquella extraña casa, volteo y vio hacia atrás una ultima vez - gracias - fue todo lo que dijo antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad y buscar este sitio donde Tak no pudiera encontrarlo.

.

**Continuara...**

.

Bueno, creo que volví a hacerlo, se supone que este seria el capitulo final pero me volví a emocionar y termine escribiendo de mas, así que tal parece que después de todo si habrá un Capitulo 3.

Y para los que estén siguiendo este disparate mio no se preocupen por la continuación, que ya casi la tengo terminada solo me falta pulir el final así que no creo que me tarde mucho en publicarla.

Srita. Destiny Ghost muchísimas gracias por su fav, espero que este cap sea de su agrado.

Srita. Invasora Riu tengo entendido que a usted le gusta el ZaDr así que me gustaría mucho el contar con su opinión de este cap.

Srita. Mermaid Rarity eh aquí el capitulo 2 y espero se de su agrado.

Srita. Kedakai Kokoro no tengo idea si el ZaDr sea de su agrado pero aun así agradezco mucho su apoyo y por favor ¿QUE RAYOS ESTA PLANEANDO TAK EN SU FIC?

Srita. Becatrox he aquí el ZaDr, y pues no, Dib no salio huyendo con Zim dejando a Tak con una cara de ¿wtf? y en cuanto al final pues me tendrá que esperar un poco.

Y Srita. Lágrimas Solitarias (Que jamas me olvido de usted) yo se que que le gusta el ZaTr pero como amenacé desde un principio, este fic contendría ZaDr así que aquí esta y por favor sea lo mas brutalmente honesta con su juicio, y no se preocupe el cap 3 ya esta cerca.

Y a todas las personas al rededor del mundo que han tenido la amabilidad de pasar a leer este minific, a todos ustedes mil gracias.

Observador Daam.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, al fin tercer y ultimo capitulo, no tienen idea de cuan emocionado estoy, ¡al fin lo termine! Después de tantos retrasos, incidentes y mucho, muchísimo trabajo (con la escuela mas que nada) al fin aquí esta.

De ante mano quisiera agradecer a todas esas bellas personas repartidas por el globo, por su apoyo en esta pequeña empresa y sobre todo por su inmensa paciencia con un servidor.

Así que sin mas, empecemos ¿les parece?

**Advertencia. Contiene DaTr, ZaTr, un ligero ZaDr y lemmon y la muerte de personajes.**

Disclairmer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es propiedad del Sr. J. Vasquez y Nickelodeon y este es un humilde intento de fanfic sin animo o intención de lucro alguno.

* * *

_Cuando el amor y el deber se juntan son como dos tiranos inmisericordes que tiran de las riendas de los hombres como si fueran simples bestias de carga._

_\- D. Lopez -_

**Capitulo 3**

**El mas grande honor**

¿Donde estas? - y por décima ves consulto el reloj en su muñeca, eran ya casi las 11:00 pm y no había señales de ella. No era normal que ella llegara tarde a sus citas, si ella decía a las 10:00 en punto junto a las 10:00 en punto aparecía detrás de el materializándose de la nada.

Dib miro sobre su hombro solo por si acaso... Nada, solo las sombras de los pinos que proyectaba la luz de la luna llena. Esto no era normal y tampoco era normal que lo citara en la carretera abandonada junto al bosque, pero desde el principio Dib aprendió a no contradecir o cuestionar a su novia, después de todo su chica era alguien muy especial, literalmente hablando "alguien fuera de este mundo".

Hacia ya mas de 20 minutos que estaba en ese desolado camino y no había señales de Tak, aunque alguna clase de sexto sentido le decía que no estaba solo. Ya un tanto intranquilo, Dib saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos del interior de su chaqueta de cuero y un encendedor zippo del bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla negro, después de encender su tabaco el humano levanto la vista para ver la luna, en verdad que era una noche preciosa, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su motocicleta chopper para recargarse en ella.

Hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás la infancia y como el hombre que era se permitía de gustos mas maduros y propios del joven de 18 años que era. Trabajaba en los laboratorios de su padre, tenia un muy buen salario, estaba estudiando una maestría en ciencias avanzadas, se había convertido en un miembro destacado de "Los Ojos Hinchados" y además salia con una extraterrestre. Si, se podía decir que su vida era interesante por no decir peculiar.

Tan centrado estaba el humano en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que todo ese tiempo estuvo siendo observado por una criatura oculta entre las sombras. Su posición era firme y erguida, su respiración lenta y controlada y su mirada fría y penetrante. Después de soltar un inaudible suspiro se enfoco en su objetivo y después de dar un lamento, una suplica, un adiós y una plegaria dentro de su mente la criatura avanzo decidida a enfrentar su destino.

De pronto el ruido de una rama al romperse atrajo la atención de Dib y cuando giró su cabeza no creyó lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

Era Tak sin disfraz alguno que salia de entre las sombras del bosque, Dib miro de pies a cabeza a la Irken que caminaba hacia el, no vestía su característico uniforme, en vez de eso como única indumentaria llevaba puesto un vestido veraniego en color blanco con la espalda descubierta y el frente atado detrás de su cuello por un par de listones, sin guantes y sin calzado, la fémina se acerco hasta estar frente a Dib que no salia de su asombro mientras la suave brisa nocturna jugaba con la falda de su vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Dib: ¡¿Tak?! ¿que haces? ¿porque no tras tu disfraz? - dijo sorprendido el joven la ver a la Irken.

Tak: ¿No.. no te gusta como me veo? - respondió la fémina un poco apenada.

Dib: Pues.. si, te vez preciosa, pero alguien podría verte.

Tak: Tranquilo Dib, no hay nadie en kilómetros a la redonda.

Dib: ¿Y porque estas vestida así? creí que no te gustaban los vestidos humanos.

Tak: Me vestí así sólo para ti Dib, veras esta noche, es una noche muy especial - dijo esbozado una amable sonrisa.

Dib: ¿De que hablas?

Sigueme - y sin mediar mas palabras la Irken se dio media vuelta y volvió a adentrarse en el obscuro bosque seguida de cerca por Dib que procuraba tomar nota mental de hacia donde estaba el camino y su motocicleta.

Tak aveces actuaba raro, pero eso era de esperarse pensaba el, ya que la chica era una alienígena después de todo y muchas de sus costumbres aun le resultaban extrañas, tal vez era eso lo que tanto le atraía de ella, esa excitante sensación de lo desconocido, el constante descubrimiento de cosas nuevas y por supuesto la exótica idea de tienen entre sus brazos a una alienígena de piel verde.

Durante los próximos 15 minutos Dib siguió a Tak en completo silencio, sentía que algo estaba por ocurrir pero no sabia que y su insaciable curiosidad lo empujaba hacia adelante. Después de un tiempo los dos llegaron a un lugar en donde los arboles tenían extrañas marcas, era como si hubieran sido quemados por algo, algunos otros estaban partidos por la mitad o completamente derribados, rocas carbonizadas y huecos circulares en el suelo aparecían aquí y allá, sin duda aquí había pasado algo increíblemente violento pero la vegetación crecida atestiguaba que fuera lo que fuera que hubiese pasado aquí había sucedido hace ya mucho tiempo.

Dib: Tak ¿que paso aquí? ¿que es este lugar? - cuestiono el humano al acercarse para ver lo que parecía ser los daños por alguna explosión en un tronco muerto.

Tak: Este lugar Dib, es un lugar mucho muy especial para mi - respondió la fémina por encima de su hombro - aquí fue donde deje atrás el pasado y aprendí a seguir adelante - continuo la chica volviendo la vista al sombrío camino - no pude pensar en otro mejor lugar para una ocasión tan especial como esta.

Dib estaba confundido no sabia exactamente de que hablaba la Irken pero por la forma con que se expresaba dedujo que era algo de increíble relevancia para la chica así que decidió no hacer mas preguntas que pudieran incomodarla.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a un claro en donde había un gran hoyo en el suelo como de unos 8 metros de diámetro, era como si fuera el crater de alguna explosión y los arboles muertos y carbonizados de alrededor confirmaban esa teoría.

Ven aquí - no fue hasta que la voz de Tak lo llamo que vio el interior del crater. Justo en medio se hallaba una Tak sentada sobre sus piernas en medio de una alfombra de flores blancas y otras de tonalidades mas obscuras bañada por la luz de la luna color níveo.

Dib: Tak, ¿que esta pasando? - dijo el humano al pararse en el borde del cráter.

Tak: Ya te lo dije - respondió con una sonrisa en los labios - algo muy especial.

Haciendo caso omiso de aquella voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le advertía que algo no estaba bien, Dib camino hasta la Irken cual marinero atraído por el canto de una sirena para luego quitarse su chaqueta y arrodillarse frente a ella.

Dib ¿tu.. me amas? - la repentina pregunta tomo por sorpresa al humano pero ante la desconcertante situación respondió por reflejo.

Si - y los ojos de la alienígena resplandecieron al reflejarse la luz de la luna en sus orbes morados cuando alzo la vista al oír la respuesta con un claro gesto de alivio.

Entonces.. demuestralo, has me sentir amada - dijo la fémina al sentarse audazmente a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Dib para luego abrasar su cuello echando sus lentes hacia atrás y besarlo como nunca lo habían besado en toda su vida.

La fémina era brusca en su trato, con sus envolventes piernas tenia aprisionado al humano por las caderas, sus garras arañaban su espalda y su lengua segmentada parecía intentar estrangular a la del joven. Mas sin embargo, Dib por su lado no salia de su asombro, jamas lo había besado así en los 6 meses que llevaban juntos, sin duda esta era una ocasión muy especial pensó el joven al cerrar sus ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento.

Tocame - susurro entre besos la fémina y obediente a su mandato el humano comenzó a acariciar suavemente los muslos de Tak por debajo de su vestido, aventurándose cada vez más hasta llegar a las caderas de la Irken y Dib abrió sus ojos de golpe al percatarse que la fémina no llevaba puesta ninguna ropa íntima aunque en realidad no sabia si las Irkens usaban o no.

Entonces, el cuerpo de la fémina comenzó a subir de temperatura al tiempo que comenzaba a restregar su entrepierna contra el humano. Era muy caliente al tacto, como si algún incendio ardiera dentro de la femina y cuando Dib se animo a masajear los glúteos de la Irken y esta respondió con un débil gemido desde lo mas profundo de su garganta intuyó de que se trataba todo esto. El lugar especial en medio de la nada, el nido de flores silvestres recién cortadas en el claro a la luz de la luna, la actitud misteriosa de la Irken y su reveladora vestimenta. Al unir las piezas del rompecabezas todo comenzó a tomar sentido para el humano y dedujo que se trataba de alguna clase de ritual de apareamiento Irken, y el estaba en primera fila.

Dib P.O.V.

¿Porque demonios no traje una cámara?

Animado por ese repentino y excitante conocimiento el humano comenzó a besar y a mordisquear con lujuria el cuello y escote de la Irken haciendo que la fémina arqueara su espalda mientras sus lascivas manos exploraban cada centímetro del delgado cuerpo de la fémina sobre su regazo y cuando esta abrazo su cabeza sepultando su cara en sus pechos Dib se sintió en la gloria.

Aquello era algo mágico y por un momento se sintió el ser humano mas afortunado de toda la historia. Y mientras Dib se perdía en su fantasía, la temperatura en el cuerpo de la fémina seguía en ascenso, acercándose cada vez mas a su punto de ebullición mientras profería profundos gemidos y ocasionalmente algunas palabras dichas con algo de dificultad en su lengua natal, palabras que el humano no pudo comprender.

El calor que desprendía la Irken era ya asfixiante y sus caricias se hacían mas furiosas al tiempo que sus gemidos se tornaban mas profundos y roncos a medida que las manos del humano se adentraban mas en su ser consiguiendo llevar a la Irken hasta un punto cercano a la locura. Y fue entonces que de pronto, todos los músculos del cuerpo de la fémina se contrajeron de golpe envolviendo a Dib en un aplastante abrazo y de forma subita extraños y espantosos sonidos emanaron de cada articulacion en el cuerpo de la Irken.

Eran sonido sólidos y secos, como si los huesos de sus extremidades se dislocaran y reacomodaran en diferentes posiciones al mismo tiempo. Alarmado por esto, el humano retiro su rostro y como pudo, acomodo sus lentes solo para ver con horror como la fisionomía de Tak comenzaba a cambiar en medio de espeluznantes estertores. Su cuello, brazos y piernas se hicieron mas largos mientras unas obscuras garras surgían desde la punta de cada uno de sus dedos y su mandíbula se abrió de forma exagerada impulsando sus encías llenas de afilados dientes hacia adelante mientras su lengua se movía de forma serpentina.

Dib: ¡Tak! ¡¿que esta haciendo?! ¡detente! - suplico el aterrorizado humano al ver la espantosa criatura en que se estaba convirtiendo la fémina.

Pero las palabras de Dib calleron en oídos sordos. De pronto las garras de la monstruosa fémina sujetaron con fuerza sus hombros impidiendo que el humano se alejase para luego morder su hombro derecho con tal fuerza como si quisiera arrancárselo.

¡HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡TAAAAK DETENTEEEE! - el dolor era horrible pero después se hizo insoportable cuando Dib sintió como si un arpón se enterrara en su hombro hasta topar con el hueso y la sensación de algo así como ácido de batería hirviendo se esparciera dentro de su carne.

En su desesperación por escapar Dib tentó el suelo a ciegas hasta que su mano encontró una roca y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo a Tak en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperle el cráneo a un humano.

Cuando el cuerpo de la fémina callo al suelo Dib rápidamente se incorporo y huyo de aquel lugar. Sangraba profusamente y ya comenzaba a sentir adormecido su brazo derecho. Y mientras corría por su vida en medio de la obscuridad del bosque su sentido común le restregaba los hechos en la cara ¡pero que tonto había sido! ¡habia seguido a Tak hacia una trampa! ¡intento matarlo! ¡intento COMÉRSELO! ¡¿pero en que demonios estaba pensando cuando comenzó a salir con una alienígena?! ¡¿es que acaso se sentía tan solo que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la mano de alguien con piel verde?! gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y estas no eran por el atroz dolor en su hombro.

A los pocos minutos llego a la orilla del camino y de inmediato monto su motocicleta que arranco al primer intento. Conducía con rumbo a la ciudad aun tratando de explicarse que rayos acababa de pasar cuando un espeluznante rugido estremeció el bosque a su alrededor, no se atrevió a mirar atras, sabia que Tak estaba tras de el y sin pensarlo dos veces acelero al máximo. Necesitaba ayuda y atención medica, y por experiencia propia sabia que de nada serviría llamar a las autoridades de su planeta, sabia que en todo el mundo solo había un ser capas de auxiliarlo, solo esperaba que estuviera en casa y que pudiera convencerlo.

_Fin del flashback._

* * *

Las torpes y frenéticas pisadas de un par de botas hacían eco en las desiertas calles, el aire frío de la madrugada se colaba por su garganta y el dolor en su hombro había vuelto a aparecer recordándole lo sucedido con Tak y el como esta intento matarlo.

Dib tenia cerca de 2 horas y media de estar corriendo, solo se detenia de cuando en cuando para recobrar el aliento y revisar el mapa holográfico en su antebrazo izquierdo que lo alejaba cada vez mas de la ciudad.

¡Ahgg! no.. no otra vez - el joven humano cayo de rodillas al frío suelo sujetando su lacerado hombro, los espasmos se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes, debilitándolo, retrasandolo - vamos Dib, tu puedes.. ¡vamos! - y sacando fuerzas de flaquezas Dib reanudo su cada vez mas forzada marcha.

Sabia que algo no estaba bien, el dolor se hacia cada vez mas intenso y esa extraña peste en su hombro se hacia cada vez mas fuerte conforme sus fuerzas lo abandonaban - veneno - de alguna forma Tak debió inyectarle algún veneno cuando lo mordió.

¡Maldita seas Tak! - a duras penas, el humano llego hasta la parada de un autobús y se aferro de esta para no caer. Se sentía enfermo, el mundo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor y los espasmos en su cuerpo comenzaba a ser mas seguidos, sentía.. que estaba agonizando. Sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar como gelatina a medio cuajar incapaces de seguir sosteniéndolo - esto no puede terminar así - ya no podía seguir andando, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie y de nada le serviría pedir ayuda, el único que podía ayudarlo se había quedado atrás para protegerlo.

Dib: Zim...

Pero cuando sus ojos se cerraron y estuvo a punto de caer rendido al suelo una inesperada mano caritativa lo impidió.

¿Que crees que haces? - Dib ni siquiera se molesto en ver de quien se trataba, no, el podría reconocer esa molesta voz donde fuera y cuando fuera que la escuchara.

Zim - dijo el joven esbozando una sonrisa al ver al alienígena sin su ridículo disfraz. Y por segunda vez en esta noche Dib se alegro como nunca de ver al pequeño Irken.

Zim yo.. ya, ya no puedo.. ¡oh por mercurio! ¡Zim! ¡estas sangrando! - Dib vio con horror como del costado izquierdo del Irken tres profundos cortes que parecían haber sido hechos por las garras de algún depredador sangraban sin parar.

Dib: Zim, tenemos que atender..

Zim: No ahí tiempo Dib ¡vamos tenemos que seguir!

El ex invasor tomo la mano del humano en un intento de reanudar su carrera pero Dib ya estaba muy débil para siquiera seguir caminando.

Vete Zim yo.. estoy murien.. - la fuerte bofetada con el dorso de una garra interrumpió al humano haciéndolo callar inmediatamente.

Zim: No te atrevas a darte por vencido - dijo el alienígena al entornar una severa mirada.

Justo ahora Dib eres lo mas importante en este mundo para Zim, te prometo que no morirás esta noche.. y te llevaré a un sitio seguro ¡así tenga que cargar contiguo! - y sin esperar una respuesta Zim cargo a Dib sobre sus hombros como si se tratase de un compañero de armas herido en combate para luego desplegar sus extremidades bionicas y salir corriendo a toda velocidad.

No tardaron mucho en dejar atras las calles y los suburbios de la ciudad para luego adentrarse en los pastizales que rodeaban el bosque, y a pesar de las débiles protestas del cada vez mas debil humano, Zim siguió adelante sin prestar atención a las advertencias del joven. El sabia el porque Dib no quería acercarse al bosque, el sabia que ahí fue donde se vio con Tak, pero lo que no sabia el humano es que solo ahí podría estar seguro y solo ahí podría cumplir con su destino, un destino que Zim envidiaba con toda su alma.

Con un Dib ya inconsciente sobre sus hombros Zim sorteaba arboles y arbustos moviéndose tan rápido como sus incansables extremidades bionicas lo permitían. Pronto dejaron atrás el tupido bosque para llegar a las faldas de una colina donde los arboles y las rocas mostraban viejas quemaduras, marcas de garras e impactos de láser, un viejo lugar de gran importancia para los unicos Irkens en este planeta. Zim había llegado al santuario de Tak.

De pronto un aterrador rugido resonó entre los pocos arboles que aun seguían en pie, Zim sabia que la fémina les pisaba los talones y que no tardaría en llegar pero no importaba, Dib ya estaba en su nuevo hogar y pronto todo terminaria.

* * *

Sentia que sus oídos le zumbaban y que alguien en la lejanía le llamaba por su nombre. Lentamente Dib comenzó a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a un Zim que le sonreia muy feliz.

Dib: ¿Z..Zim?

Zim: Gracias a Irk que despertarse Dib.

Dib: ¿Lo.. logramos?

Zim: Si Dib lo logramos, ya estas en un sitio seguro.. ya estas en tu nuevo hogar.

¿Su nuevo, hogar? de nuevo el sexto sentido del joven lo alertó por ese ultimo comentario, pero cuando intento mover sus brazos o piernas estos no le respondieron. Con preocupación Dib comenzó a inspeccionar este nuevo lugar pobremente iluminado donde se hallaba, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba sentado en un arenoso suelo y su espalda descansaba sobre una fría pared de roca.

Dib: Zim, no.. puedo moverme.. ¿donde estamos? ¿que es este lugar?

El tono de voz del humano denotaba su creciente miedo y ansiedad. Dentro de si sabia que algo terriblemente malo hiba a pasar.

Dib, Dib escucharme - el extraterrestre tomo el rostro del humano para que lo viera a la cara - estas en una cueva Dib, en una muy especial - al oír esto Dib miro a su alrededor y vio las paredes y estalactitas de la gran bóveda siendo iluminadas por varias barras luminosas tiradas en el suelo - ahora escucha Dib, se que tienes muchas preguntas y prometo que te explicaré todo pero justo ahora quiero pedirte un gran favor Dib - entonces el humano vio su asustada mirada reflejada en esos orbes carmesí que le miraban con gran intensidad.

Se valiente - entonces el ex invasor se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangrar para luego besar al joven haciendo que este cerrase sus ojos dejando impregnado el sabor de su sangre en los labios del humano.

Para cuando el humano abrió sus ojos ámbar zim había desaparecido. Confundido por lo que acababa de pasar Dib comenzó a rastrear con la vista la enorme bóveda en busca del Irken.

¿Zim? ¿donde estas? ¿Ziim? - y sus llamados fueron respondidos por el eco de suaves pisadas de pies descalzos acercándose cada vez mas. Lentamente la silueta de una retorcida y tambaleante criatura que avanzaba a cuatro patas comenzó a tomar forma conforme salia de entre las sombras y Dib vio con horror como el destello de un par de cansados ojos morados iluminaron el rostro de la bestial Tak.

Dib había enmudecido de terror, sentía como su mandíbula temblaba de miedo y su mente se negaba con desesperación a procesar la espantosa imagen de la monstruosa Irken acercándose cada vez mas a el.

Cuando por fin estuvieron cara a cara Dib pudo notar lo agotada que estaba la Irken. Sus ojos ya no brillaban con tanta intensidad, sus fauces colgaban casi inertes así como su larga lengua y su respiración se oía de lo mas forzada. Viendo el demacrado estado de la fémina, Dib hizo un ultimo intento de razonar con la Irken dentro del monstruo.

Tak.. Soy yo, Dib, ¿me recuerdas? - los apagados ojos de la fémina se alzaron al oír su nombre y Dib pudo verse reflejados en ellos - tu.. no tienes que hacer esto, tu y yo.. teníamos algo especial ¿recuerdas? - y lo que pareció una sonrisa se dibujo en el horrible rostro de la fémina.

Entonces las desaliñadas antesas de Tak comenzaron a restregarse por todo el rostro del humano, era casi como si le reconociera, acariciando con suavidad cada centímetro de la pálida piel del humano y por un segundo Dib pensó que Tak ya no hiba a lastimarlo - yo también te extrañe, linda.

Linda... Aquella palabra recorrió de punta a punta sus antenas despertando en el Pak de la Irken un sin números de recuerdos. Recuerdos de alguien.. que la enloquecía, alguien con quien peleaba constantemente, alguien a quien le rasgaba la piel, alguien odioso, impertinente, latoso, descuidado, alguien.. que la escuchaba, la procuraba, la idelatraba, alguien que la amaba. Y solo habia alguien en todo el universo a quien ella le tenia permitido llamarla linda.

Entonces las antenas de la fémina dieron con una pequeña gota de sangre verde que escurría de los labios de Dib y aquello fue como si le lanzaran gasolina a una hoguera moribunda y Dib vio con horror como los ojos de la fémina brillaron cual puertas al infierno al hundir sus garras en sus hombros para levantarlo del suelo y aprisionarlo violentamente contra la pared mientras la monstruosa fémina le rugía a todo pulmón en la cara haciendo que se le helase la sangre a su presa.

Tak había encontrado a su huesped y este ya no tenia escapatoria.

Afuera, en la entrada de la cueva, Zim guardaba su comunicador en su Pak después de llamar a sus asistentes, y mientras los desesperados gritos de Dib resonaban desde el interior de la cueva gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas pero no podía darse el lujo de desmoronarse, no ahora, no en este ultimo y tan critico paso, debía ser fuerte y estar a la altura de su nuevo reto porque de aquí en adelante todo dependería de el y jamas defraudaría la confianza que Tak deposito en el ni dejaría de lado su nueva responsabilidad.

Y así como pronto comenzó pronto término, los gritos de Dib cesaron y Zim supo que ya estaba hecho, el momento cumbre en la vida de todo Irken ya había pasado y el mas grande honor al que pudiera aspirar se le había negado.

A los pocos minutos Tak empezo a salir de la oscuridad mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a contraerse y sus articulaciones crujían en medio de horribles espasmos musculares al reacomodar su cuerpo y lentamente volver a su pequeña forma original. Con torpes pasos la Irken llego forzosamente hasta el umbral de la cueva para luego caer desfallecida en sus brazos de Zim.

Con sumo cuidado y sin dejar de sostenerla Zim ayudo a la exhausta femina a sentarse en el suelo mientras su cabeza reposaba en pecho del ex invasor. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas y su rostro sucio, pero aun así Tak seguía siendo la mas magnífica y hermosa criatura que alguna vez vio en toda su vida.

El Irken limpio sus lágrimas e hizo un colosal esfuerzo al tragarse todo su dolor a través del nudo en su garganta y obligarse a mantener la compostura frente a su amada para no acarrearle preocupacion alguna o que lo viera al borde de la desesperación. Con su temple apenas restablecido, el alienígena acaricio con su garra la tersa mejilla de la Irken donde tenia aquel lunar que tanto le gustaba haciendo que la fémina esbozará una leve sonrisa y abriera lentamente sus ojos como si acabara de despertar de un sueño profundo.

Zim: Hola linda - dijo el ex invasor con una cálida sonrisa en los labios.

Tak: Hola.. tonto - contesto la ex soldado con un suspiro.

Su respiración se había vuelto pausada y su ahora pálida piel se sentía fría al tacto. Sabia que el tiempo se le estaba agotando, tanto que decir, tanto que hacer. Ah por Irk, el deseaba con toda su alma vivir su longeva vida con ella y envejecer a lado de su amada pero eso ya no era posible. Tak había cumplido con su ciclo vital y ahora estaba muriendo.

Pero la derrota no era una opción para el ex invasor, jamas dejaría morir a su amada frente a el, no sin antes hacer un ultimo esfuerzo, y sin mas preambulos Zim tomo en brazos a la dueña de su vida y camino hacia el carbonizado claro en el bosque donde años atras habían combatido con la firme intención de matarse el uno al otro.

Cuando Tak se dio cuenta de esto comenzó a forcejear débilmente para que Zim la soltara.

Tak: ¿Que.. estas.. haciendo? - exclamó con visible esfuerzo la fémina - se supone.. que yo debo.. quedarme aquí.. y sellar la cueva.

Zim: Y se supone que yo debería de estar dentro de la cueva retorciendome de dolor - contestó el Irken con un dejo de amargura.

Tak levanto su vista y se topo con la firme y a la ves reconfortante mirada de su pareja. Tal vez era por su doliente estado, o tal vez por el fuerte lazo que los unia, pero desde su perspectiva Zim se veía mas alto, mas desafiante, mas... majestuoso.

Si el resto del Imperio supiera lo que ella sabia de Zim, si tan solo lo conocieran como ella lo conocía, si tan solo fueran capaces de ver al noble y leal Irken que se escudaba detrás de la arrogancia y su aparente indiferencia... si tan solo vieran lo grandioso que era, sin duda estarían tan orgullosos de el como ella lo estaba, y entonces ellos podrían morir juntos en esa cueva y no tendrían que haber hecho nada de lo que se vieron obligados a hacer esta noche.

Pero el hubiera no existe y ahora debían enfrentar lo inevitable.

De la nada, Tak sintió un agudo dolor como si mil agujas se clavaran a la vez en sus extremidades y cuando la agonizante Irken vio sus heladas manos observo como pequeñas manchas grises comenzaban a extenderse lentamente por su piel.

Ya.. comenzó - el apagado tono de su voz le heló la sangre a Zim y con horror vio que la degradación celular de su cuerpo ya había comenzado.

Zim: Descuida linda.. Todo va a estar bien.

Tak: No Zim... mi tiempo... ha terminado... no puedes.. detener.. lo.. inevitable.

Aquellas palabras dolían, dolían profundamente, como si alguna despiadada criatura cavara con sus garras a través de su carne hasta llegar a la medula de sus huesos. era una clase de dolor que nunca antes había experimentado, era el dolor de perder a un ser amado.

Y estando a un paso de la locura y la desesperación, Zim alzo una suplicante mirada al cielo que ya empezaba a clarear por la luz del amanecer. Y su plegaria fue contestada.

Las repentinas luces de un Voot Runner aparecieron en el cielo y Zim se alegro como nunca de ver a Gir acompañado de Minialce y Mimi que piloteaba el voot.

Gir: ¡Hola Amo, hola Jefa! - dijo el robot de ojos cían agitando su pequeña mano, cuando el voot aterrizo.

Zim: ¡Ya era hora de que llegaran!, ¡Gir, lleva todo el equipo al interior de la cueva! ¡Mimi, prepara la cápsula de rescate! ¡Minialce, quiero un perímetro de seguridad de 100 metros a la redonda, si vez a algún humano destruyelo!

Tak vio confundida como Gir sacaba varias maletas y cajas del compartimento de carga del voot para luego correr con ellas hacia la cueva, mientras Mimi preparaba una especie de capsula medica de recuperación modificada y Minialce desplegaba dos ametralladoras láser de sus costados y se internaba en el bosque con los ojos enrojecidos.

Tak: ¿Que.. estas.. haciendo?

Zim: Estoy tomando el mando Tak - dijo el Irken con firmeza mientras se apresuraba a recostar a su amada dentro de la capsula de estasis criogenica - si crees que te dejare partir tan fácilmente entonces eres mas estúpida de lo que creí.

Tak entorno sus orbes morados al ver a su pareja tan preocupado por ella. Zim se seguía mostrando tan desafiante como siempre, incluso ahora que ella estaba muriendo.

Tak: Tonto.. no puedes.. detenerlo.

Zim: ¡Puedo y lo hare! ¡Te mantendré en esta cápsula criogenica en animación suspendida hasta que encuentre alguna forma de revertir la degradación de tus patéticas células! ¡Te prometo que te traeré de vuelta! ¡Y entonces podrás seguir exasperarme con tus idioteces, enloqueciendome con tus tonterías y podras conocer el fruto de tus repulcivas entrañas! ¡por que si crees que Zim hará todo el trabajo duro mientras tu duermes plácidamente ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA! - clamo con desesperación el Irken ya al borde del llanto al ver como su todo se preparaba para abandonar este mundo.

No quiero.. perderte.. no soportaría.. estar sin ti - dijo ya sin importarle que Tak viera las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas al romperse su fortaleza o que oyera como el nudo en su garganta le dificultaba el habla. Ella era su Ama, su Mas Alta, su Dueña, su Señora y el ver como se debilitaba mas a cada instante y la flama de su vida se extinguía era algo insoportable para el ex miembro de la elite Irken.

No.. es..estarás... solo - dijo débilmente la fémina - c.. cui-dalos - concluyo al posar una de sus ya grises garras en el rostro de Zim y hacerle un corte en su mejilla izquierda. Una ultima herida, una ultima cicatriz, una ultima caricia.

Tak: te amo - dijo con un suspiro al cerrar sus ojos.

Zim: Zim.. también te ama linda - respondió el Irken entre sollozos al besar por última vez los helados labios de su amada y dejar sus garras sobre su pecho.

Con gran pesar el Irken cerro la cápsula, oprimió el botón para activarla y un destello azulado ilumino por un momento su rostro bañado en lagrimas y dejando a su amada en estado de estasis inducido.

Zim miro dentro del "sarcófago" de su amada, se veía tan tranquila, casi, como si estuviera durmiendo con sus garras sobre su pecho y hasta paracia que estuviera sonriendo. Aunque se negaba a aceptar la verdad, muy dentro de si, Zim sabia que era casi imposible el revertir la degradación celular y el "casi" solo representaba las fantasías y esperanzas del Irken de encontrar alguna forma de hacerlo.

No fue hasta que una pequeña manita metálica jalo de su uniforme que Zim volteo y miro detrás de el todo lo que quedaba de su "familia". Gir, Minialce y Mimi, los tres androides, solo eran eso, maquinas insensibles al servicio de sus amos o eso se suponía que debían ser, mas sin embargo estos mostraban empatia y dolor en sus mecánicos ojos como si comprendieran perfectamente bien lo que habia pasado.

Gir: ¿Amo? - dijo el pequeño robot con voz apagada - ¿la jefa duerme?

Zim: Si Gir.. - respondió el Irken al limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.

Gir: ¿Y cuando despertara?

El ex invasor no pudo contestar a su pregunta.. al menos , no con la verdad.

Zim: Algún dia Gir.. algun día.

Gir: ¡YEEEEIIIIIII! ¡entonces todos los días haré waffles hasta que despierte!

Tal vez el concepto de la muerte no estaba bien claro para Gir, pero el ver como una muy aflijida Mimi posaba su garra sobre la capsula de su Ama y un sollozante Minialce ponía su frente en el cristal de esta, le dejo en claro que al menos estos dos si lo comprendían muy bien.

Pero no había tiempo que perder, aun quedaba algo o mejor dicho alguien por preparar, y con ese pendiente en mente Zim giro sus ordenes.

Gir, Minialce ayuden a su Amo - dijo el ex invasor al empujar la cápsula de Tak dentro del compartimento de carga del voot. Cuando terminaron, zim se acerco a la cabina donde ya estaba Mimi preparando el despegue - cuidala mucho Mimi, te llamare en cuanto termine de asegurar el santuario - la U.C.I. asintió de forma ceremoniosa al recibir sus ordenes, jamas permitiría que algo le pasase a su Ama.

Cuando por fin despegó el voot y desapareció en el firmamento con rumbo a su base, Zim dio ordenes a Minialce y a Gir de plantar minas de proximidad y torretas láser por todo el bosque. Ningún humano debía de acercarce, ni mucho menos descubrir el milagro que pronto sucedería en la cueva.

Solo cuando los androides se retiraron, Zim vio a la oscura entrada de la cueva y se dispuso a tomar su nueva responsabilidad, aun tenia mucho por hacer.

* * *

Dolor eso era lo que sentía, un indescriptible, agónico, punzante y horrible, horrible dolor en su pecho y garganta, eso era lo que sentia y fue esto lo que termino por despertarlo, lentamente parpadeo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos ámbar se acostumbraron a la luz.

Miro en todas direcciones aun desorientado hasta que su vista se fijo en la imagen de cierto Irken que le daba la espalda, parecía que estuviera distraído trabajando en algún aparato sobre lo que parecía ser una mesa de trabajo.

Entonces las imagenes de una monstruosa fémina golpearon su mente haciéndole recordar los últimos eventos antes de que cayera inconsciente. Tak, lo ultimo que recordaba eran esas mandíbulas llenas de dientes y esos resplandecientes ojos que manaban odio. Busco por todos lados con la vista pero no había ni rastro de la fémina y fue entonces que Dib noto la maquinaria extraterrestre que ahora adornaba cada pared, estalactita y techo de la cueva, cables, pantallas flotantes y un sin fin de otros extraños artefactos que no sabia que eran o como describirlos. Pero cuando intento voltear su cabeza su corazón volvió a palpitar con terror a darce cuenta que estaba inmovilizado o mas bien adherido a una de las paredes de roca de la cueva por una densa sustancia dura y cerosa, algo así como un capullo y solo su cara y pecho no estaban cubiertos por esa extraña sustancia.

Zim: Hola Dib, ¿como te sientes? ¿estas cómodo? ¿quieres que te traiga una bebida o algo?

El Irken camino con una sonrisa hacia el humano para luego desplegar sus extremidades bionicas para estar a su altura.

Zim: Veo que ya despertaste del todo, y eso es bueno, muy bueno - dijo amablemente el alíen.

Dib intento hablar y maldecir al pequeño bastardo que lo dejo a que se pudriera, pero solo un débil y rasposo quejido fue todo lo que salio de sus labios.

Zim: Si, yo también me alegro de que sobrevivieras Dib - respondió el Irken esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

Dib por su lado no paraba de emitir furiosos quejidos, intentando exclamar toda su rabia y exigir su liberación. Pero el Irken no parecía entender cuan enojado estaba.

Zim: Si, si, lo se Dib, se que estas muy emocionado por todo esto y que tienes muchas dudas, pero descuida, Zim te dio su palabra de explicarte todo ¡y Zim siempre cumple con su palabra!

Ahora pon atención Dib, te contare algo de mi gente, algo que muy pocos privilegiados han escuchado, te contare algo sobre la grandiosa raza Irken.

Verás, hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo, antes de la era del Imperio, tu gente y la mia no eran tan diferentes, vivíamos confinados en nuestro mundo; ahí los Irkens vivían en Clanes, algo así como el concepto terrícola de una nacion o país y cuando dos Irkens se enamoraban se convertían en pareja pero a diferencia de ustedes los humanos, el amor es algo muy serio para nosotros pues significa una sentencia de muerte, en especial para las féminas.

Veras Dib, al igual que muchas especies en el universo, cuando dos Irkens se aman terminan por.. digamos, "asegurar" la siguiente generacion, pero para nosotros existe un precio que pagar y ese precio es la vida misma.

En el pasado, cuando los machos fecundaban a las féminas de forma natural, tardaban 6 meses en gestar uno o mas huevos; y dentro de cada huevo se encuentra un smeet Dib, nuestros bebes. pero las fémina no puede simplemente depositar ese huevo en un nido como lo hacen algunas criaturas.

Cuando la fémina esta lista, ella y su pareja se retiraban a las cámaras subterráneas de su Clan, ahí, su pareja la estimulaba por ultima vez haciéndola sentirse amada, entonces el cuerpo de la fémina sufríra una serie de agotadores cambios que le permitían expulsar el o los huevos dentro de su cuerpo; entonces, una vez la fémina adopta este nuevo estado ella toma a su pareja y le inocula un veneno para relajarlo y permitirle colonizar su cuerpo con sus huevos y luego envuelve en un capullo a su pareja que ahora servirá como anfitrión durante otros 24 meses para los pequeños, después de colonizar a su pareja la fémina sella la entrada a la cueva donde llase su legado y muere.

Después de haberse alimentado del cuerpo de su padre durante 24 meses, los Smeet nacen rompiendo su tórax matándolo en el proceso, ya listos, fuertes y preparados para afrontar el mundo, cavaban hacia afuera de la cueva para luego ser recibidos por los miembros de su Clan y ser enrolados en las comunas de formación subterráneas donde se les enseñaban toda la historia de su Clan y aprendían algún oficio.

Cabe destacar Dib, que si por alguna razón, la fémina perdiese a su pareja esta debía encontrar a un substituto que la hiciera sentirse amada para poder transformarse y completar con su ciclo, porque de lo contrario ella igual moriría a los 6 meses, junto con sus huevos dentro de ella.

Hoy en día las cosas se hacen diferentes. Las féminas ya no son fecundadas y ya nadie tiene que morir. Ahora, con la integración de los Pak's lo que se hace es tomar muestras genéticas de cada Irken adulto y con esas muestras se fabrican huevos en serie que luego son depositados en unas cámaras de incubación artificiales y cuando el smeet ya está listo y bien desarrollado nace y se integra a las filas del imperio.

Pero como tu bien sabes Dib, Tak y yo somos exiliados, te lo deje bien claro cuando pactamos la tregua y para nosotros es imposible acceder a la tecnología necesaria para incubar un huevo, por eso nos vimos obligados a hacer todo a la antigua.

Pero nosotros no podíamos dejar a nuestro a un smeet solo en este mundo, los humanos lo hubieran encontrado y habrían hecho cosas terribles con el.

Fue por eso que Tak busco un.. sustituto. Yo le dije que estaba loca que ese era mi derecho y si alguien iba a morir al incubar a nuestro smeet debía de ser yo, pero, ya sabes lo terca que es, y, pues para mi desagrado, busco al único humano que podía llegar a sentir algo genuino por ella. Tu Dib.

Fue por eso que me dejo de lado, para colonizarte a ti y que yo sobreviviera para criara a nuestro pequeño y lo mantuviera a salvo.

Tienes que entender Dib cuan grande es el honor que has recibido y cuan importante es tu parte en todo esto, pero también quiero que sepas que te envidio.. envidio tu grandioso destino, envidio el privilegio que te fue conferido, pero sobre todo te envidio por toda la suerte que tuviste al ser eligido por Tak, ese honor, debió ser mio.

Cuando Zim término, no pudo sentirse vacío y desplazado. Para un Irken no existía mayor honor. La antigua tradición de dar su vida por sus pequeños, ese era el orden natural de sus vidas y Zim jamas podría experimentar tal honor.

Con gran pesar, el Irken puso su garra sobre el pecho del humano y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sertir algo que no esperaba - un segundo - dijo extrañado mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos y palpaba el esternón de Dib haciendo que este se estremeciera de dolor al sentir como algo se revolvía dentro de el - uno - dijo con relativa calma - dos - después con sorpresa - ¡tres! - concluyo con alegría, un varón y dos féminas.

Tres pequeños, ¡Dib tenia a tres pequeños en su interior! Esto era algo inesperado para Zim, ¡el hiba a ser el padre de los tres smeet de Tak! Nada, ni siquiera el día que fue ordenado como invasor se comparaba a la alegría que sentía en ese momento. Tak le había dado tres pequeños smeet's... si tan sólo pudiera conocerlos.

Después de un momento, Zim se alejo de Dib, que ya en este punto no podía parpadear o siquiera mover sus ojos debido al veneno paralizante que Tak inoculo con el aguijón en su lengua cuando mordió su hombro.

Sabes Dib - dijo el alíen mientras sacaba un control remoto de su Pak y un brazo robotico descendía del techo y conectaba varios cables a la cabeza del humano - ¿recuerdas el clon tuyo que viste en mi laboratorio? tenia pensado usarlo para fingir tu muerte, pero, dadas las circunstancias le daré otro uso.

Voy a escanear tu cerebro, te sacaré todos tus recuerdos y los transplantare a tu clon, y no te preocupes el no recordara nada de esto, incluso haré que su vida sea lo mas normal y humana posible. Creo que es un justo pago por tus servicios, por incubar a mis tres pequeños.

Después de oprimir un botón para activar la maquina y cerrar los ojos del humano, Zim salio de la cueva, después le haría los últimos ajustes al cuerpo de Dib, necesitaba instalarle varios aditamantos cibernéticos y soportes vitales para mantenerlo con vida por otros 24 meses mas.

Con los primeros rayos del sol tocando las copas de lo arboles, Zim camino por una vereda a lado de la cueva, justo como lo hiciera años atrás en compañía de Tak después de salir de la cueva una ves pasada aquella tormenta que los atrapo en ese hoyo. Después de un rato de ascender entre las rocas, el Irken llego al sitio especial en la sima de la colina sobre la cueva, una sencilla roca que servía como banca a lado de un desaliñado árbol donde Tak y el solían sentarse para ver los ocasos y los amaneceres.

Después de sentarse en la roca, Zim miro a su izquierda que era el ahora vacío lugar de su amada. Si, se sentía triste, triste por perder el mayor honor al que pudiera aspirar, triste por haber perdido a Tak, pero también se sentía alegre pues tendría la oportunidad de ver a sus críos, de conocerlos, de educarlos y de amarlos como amo a su dueña y señora.

Sabes - dijo el Irken mientras veía el sol nacer en el oriente - pude sentir a un varón y dos féminas, y creo, creo que ya tengo los nombres perfectos para nuestros pequeños linda - entonces, una leve brisa hizo mover una de las ramas bajas del árbol y un par de hojas rozaron cariñosamente su antena izquierda, y por un momento, Zim sintió como si fuera la propia Tak quien le brindara esta caricia - dime, ¿que te parece Kalashnikov para el pequeño y Kazuhira y Nazka para las niñas? - de pronto otra brisa de viento pero mas fuerte hizo que la misma rama golpeara con fuerza su cabeza, justo como Tak solía hacerlo cuando se enojaba con el - hehe, si linda, yo también te amo - dijo Zim sobando su cabeza.

Yo tambien te amo.

Fin.

* * *

.

Bueno, eso fue todo, mi primer fic completo. Solo me resta decir que espero les haya gustado tanto como a un servidor el escribirlo y por favor si tienen alguna queja, duda o comentario no duden en exponerlo

Y a esas personas tan especiales que siguieron esta breve (y muy tardada historia) muchas gracias por leerla y comentar.

Srita. Invasora Riu, bueno esto fue lo que paso, si, Zim y Tak solo utilizaron al pobre Dib, y fue la propia curiosidad del chico de gafas lo que provoco su perdición, pero desde un principio no pude matar al humano, sentí que debía retribuirle con algo, fue por eso que Zim huso su clon para que sugiera viviendo, espero me perdone por lo cruel que fui con el chico y esto sirva para consolar a las fans de Dib.

Srita. Kokoro, espero que este ultimo beso no la haya tomado por sorpresa como el primero pues como vio todo fue un plan desde el principio. Tak colonizaría a Dib desde un principio, era por eso que Zim estaba tan triste en un principio, ese era su honor, pero alguien debía sobrevivir para proteger a los smeet's, fue por eso que Zims olvido sus diferencias y ayudo a Dib, aunque al final termino dejándolo en charola de plata para Tak, pero ese era su destino.

Srita. Lágrimas Solitarias, se que no tengo perdón por matar a Tak, pero en mi defensa esta es mi teoría del porque los Irkens se desarrollan en probetas ahora. Pienso que esto lo hicieron por su baja tasa de natalidad y como son seres insectoides supuse que de esta forma se reproducirían (de hecho esto es lo que hacen muchas clases de avispas, crustáceos y arácnidos) en muchas especies ambos padres mueren para dar a luz a la siguiente generación. Pero al entrar la era del Imperio, comenzaron la producción en masa de irkens de forma artificial, pero aun así pienso que deben de seguir siendo capaces de reproducirse de forma natural. Espero este fic haya sido de su agrado pues fue escrito pensando en su persona, y por favor, no se sienta mal por Tak que aun queda una diminuta posibilidad de que Zim revierta la degeneración de sus células (tengo corazón de pollo, tampoco pude matarla del todo como a Dib).

Y a las amables personas que apoyaron este pequeño fic la Srita. Destiny Ghost y la Srita. Mermaid Rarity mil gracias por su apoyo, así como a tantas personas repartidas por el mundo que llegaron a leer este fic

A todos ustedes mil gracias

Observador Daam


End file.
